Out of Blurred Dreams Comes Clarity
by breathegsr
Summary: We all want things in life that we can't have. That's what dreams are for. But then again things don't always work out the way we envision them. Gibbs and Abby find out first hand what happens when dreams become a reality.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS and its characters do not belong to me. **_**(If they did Gabby would be canon and Gibbs would be doing a heck of a lot more than kissing Abby's cheek once or twice a season!)**_** I may use them from time to time but sadly I make no money off of them and I have to give them back when I'm done playing!**

GABBYGABBYGABBYGABBYGABBYGABBYGABBYGABBYGABBYGABBY GABBYGABBY

Abigail Sciuto had stopped off to grab a movie and some take-out from her favorite Chinese restaurant on her way home from work. The evidence that needed processing had piled up during the week, making it impossible for her to leave the Navy yard. She had spent Wednesday and Thursday night camped out on the futon in her office. She had managed to finish up her reports and was headed for home by 1900 on Friday. She had been looking forward to spending a quiet weekend at home watching movies and catching up on some much needed sleep. But as she stood face to face with a knife-wielding punk that was intent on robbing her of her money and her life, she realized that her relaxing weekend wasn't likely to happen.

Abby had seen that look before. The boy that couldn't have been more than sixteen was high. His baggy jeans and flannel shirt hung loose on a frame that was far too skinny for the six foot height. Brown stringy hair obscured part of his long narrow face. His brown eyes were glassy and blood shot. His gaze was fixed and empty almost as if he were staring through her instead of at her. It all alerted her to the fact that she was in trouble. This kid was going to kill her without a second thought.

The kid stepped closer and Abby's self defense training kicked in. Her foot connected with his knee, a sickening snap echoing off the brick walls as he collapsed in a howling heap. She took a few steps back and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Before she could dial a hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to scream.

The large hand pulled her back and a familiar angry voice registered in her ear. "What are you doing out here alone? That kid was about to slit your throat."

Abby turned and looked at the man standing behind her. "Gibbs what are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you because I am. I was just going to call you. I just rented some movies and was going down the street to pick up some food. But he came at me and trapped me in the alley and I did like you guys taught me and I think I broke his knee." Her voice had begun to shake as the adrenaline that had been coursing through her morphed into fear. Her hands trembled and her heart thundered in her chest.

Her mind felt oddly disconnected as she stared at her long time friend. The street light glinted off his silver hair. She could see the fear and rage reflecting in his blue eyes. That sexy mouth that she had dreamed of tasting for years was set in a grim line. It was evident that he was angry. She just wasn't sure why he seemed to be angry at her. Before she could ask the alley was crawling with cops.

Two officers cuffed the boy and read him his rights as the EMT checked his vitals and stabilized his leg. As they loaded him on a gurney he moaned pitifully, crying out as he struggled to get away. Gibbs pulled Abby into his arms and held her as she gave one of the officers her statement. When they were done he led her to his car.

He opened the car door and waited for her to get in. "Come on Abs I'll take you home."

"I can drive Gibbs. I'll just get my car and head home." Her hands were still shaking and he could tell she was far from being ok.

"You're coming home with me. You don't need to be alone."

"But, I don't want to put you out. I can …." He grabbed her hand in his and she looked at his face. The stern look that he gave her halted her words.

"Not putting me out Abs. My friend almost had her throat slit tonight by a damn junkie. If you think I'd let you be alone after that you'd be wrong."

"I know you wouldn't. You're the best Gibbs. You have always been there when I need you." She closed her eyes for a minute when a thought popped into her head. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I didn't. Stopped to pick up a book I ordered and was gonna grab some take-out. Saw your car when I pulled up so I thought I'd see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me. Spotted you just in time to see that kid stick his knife in your face."

Gibbs felt guilty because he had thought about asking her to diner before they left work. He had been feeling rather lonely lately. It had been a long time since he had been on a date and thought some company would be nice. He had been friends with Abby for years and he made a point of trying to do something with her a few times a month. She had a way about her and he just really enjoyed her company. He didn't talk much as a rule, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy listening, especially when it came to Abby. She was smart, funny, sharp-witted, and completely adorable. Even though he knew the night wouldn't end with them wrapped around each other in bed, spending time with her was better than any real date. Had he fallowed his gut and asked her, she never would have been in that alley. Her life never would have been in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs pulled up to the restaurant and quickly ordered their take-out. He made Abby wait inside with him as their order was boxed and bagged. It hadn't taken long and thirty five minutes after he had pulled her from the alley, they were sitting in his basement eating Chinese and drinking coffee. When they were finished Abby cleaned up the mess and then sat quietly and watched as Gibbs worked on his boat. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't as much as glance up at her.

As she watched him work she wondered if Gibbs would be surprised to know that he was the only man that had ever had the ability to truly hurt her. She had tried to push her feelings away. It had felt wrong to lust after her best friend. It seemed that she spent the majority of the past ten years dreaming about him. The more she tried to get past her ever growing feelings for him the more frequent the dreams became. When they had started the dreams had been of sweet romance, but over the years they had taken on a more erotic vividness. Realizing she was in love with him, she had finally given up on trying to deny her feelings, at least to herself. He would never be hers and she had promised herself long ago that he would never know the truth.

That didn't stop her eyes from drinking him in as he worked. He was so sexy, so adorably hot. He was six foot of solid Marine with his gorgeous silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He had strong broad shoulders, a solid chest that tapered down to a flat, muscular stomach, and his back was made up of long sinew muscle that flexed and stretched as he worked.

His tight ass filled out a pair of jeans better than anything she had ever seen. His long powerful legs, muscled thighs, and sizable bulge were Abby's favorite eye candy when she thought he wasn't looking.

Everything about Gibbs fueled her fantasies. She had worshiped every inch of him in those dreams of hers. She had felt his big, strong, calloused hands caressing her skin as he made love to her. His tanned body had covered every inch of her much smaller much paler form as he rode her hard. Over the years she had made love to him in every way possible from missionary to being bound and mounted from behind. She had entire dreams involving his full sensual mouth and all the naughty things it was capable of doing to her. Just the thought mouth made her body burn and her core pulse with need.

She had been so lost in her fantasies of him that she was unaware of how much time had passed. She saw everything about him, but he never really seemed to really see her. Biting back a sigh, she filled her coffee cup with bourbon and silently made her way up the stairs. As if proving her thought, Gibbs never even glanced up as she walked out the door. She debated momentarily calling a cab to take her home but the images of that knife had her dismissing the idea. She sat on his couch, her body ridged as tears silently streamed down her face.

That was how he found her a few minutes later. He picked her up and sat down with her curled up in his lap. Her face buried in his shirt. "It's alright, cry it all out. I got ya Abs."

Eventually her tears slowed and she began to relax against him. She savored the sensation of being held so close to him. The scent of sawdust and his cologne calmed her as much as the feel of his strong hands gently stroking her back. The terror that had been closing in on her faded and her eyelids became heavy.

Gibbs could tell the second she lost the battle to keep her eyes open. The last bit of lingering tension was gone, her body relaxed against his chest and her head dropped into the cradle of his neck. He removed the ties that held her hair in ponytails. His fingers stroked the black silky locks as he struggled with the realization that he had almost lost her tonight.

He shifted, pulling her closer and rested his chin against the top of her head. Her black hair felt soft and smooth against his cheek. Her familiar scent of gunpowder and peaches surrounded him. It was a combination that he found soothing. Before long he could feel his eyes began to droop. He tried to tell himself to get up but he was just too tired to move. Now that the adrenaline of a crime filled week and the near miss with Abby was over, not even the excessive amounts of caffeine that he mainlined daily could keep him going.

Resting his legs on the coffee table in front of him, he drifted off to sleep with Abby snuggled securely on his lap and wrapped tightly in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! This chapter contains Mature content meant for Adults only! **

_Reaching around to her sleek, graceful back, Gibbs ran one finger over the intricate cross tattoo centered over the exposed groove of her spine. The other hand worked the bodice of her emerald green nighty that was laced and tied with a bow resting between her breasts. He pulled and tugged but only managed to make the bow into a knot. Quickly becoming frustrated with the knot he cursed and then dug his knife out of his pants pocket. _

"_Rule #9: __Never go anywhere without a knife," he whispered huskily into her ear. With one swift flick of his wrist the knife sliced easily through the ribbon. The material separated, baring her rose tipped breasts to his hungry eyes._

_His tongue snaked out tracing her nipple, flicking the hardened bud before nipping and rolling it between his teeth. The sharp sting sent a pulsing flood of wet heat through her core. He took his time alternating between punishing nips and gentle laves. As he devoured her breasts with his mouth, he used his knife to slice away the lace of her panties._

_Once he had her exposed, he slid his fingers through her slick heat. He moved his fingers slowly back and forth several times slowly teasing her clit. She arched her hips, grinding against his digits. He pulled his fingers back slightly and waited. Her hips thrust upwards and he pushed two fingers deep into her core. _

"_You're so wet. Wanna f__eel you wrapped around my cock."_

"_Want you," she gasped. "Need you inside me."_

_He continued to work her with his fingers, using his other hand to free himself from his pants. "Want to fuck you."_

"_Yes, fuck me." She moaned in distress when he pulled his fingers free. _

_The moan quickly changed as he drove his rigid length inside of her. Once he was buried balls deep he stilled. "I wanna hear you beg for my cock. Let me hear how much you want it."_

"_I need you hard and deep, please. Fuck me, please fuck me hard." The last came out a shout as he pulled out and slammed back in hard._

Abby woke with a moan when Gibbs teeth nipped at her neck. She lay sprawled on the floor; his hands cupped her ass as his mouth assaulted her neck. His hands moved back up to her waist, pushing her pants and panties down and off. As soon as he rid her of her pants he pulled the shirt over her head.

Abby cried out as his teeth closed over one of her nipples. Her hand gripped his head, her fingers tangled in his silver hair, holding his head to her. He allowed her to hold him still long enough to lavish her other breast with the same attention but he quickly pinned her wrists above her head. He secured both of her wrists in one large hand. He spread the lips of her sex with his other and plunged two long, thick fingers deep inside of her.

Abby thrust up, rocking her hips against his fingers. His thumb brushed her clit on each inward thrust. Leaning up she pressed her mouth to his. His tongue drove past her lips dueling with hers. He pulled his fingers from her wet heat and jerked at the fly of his jeans. With one hard yank his jeans popped open. Abby grabbed at the waist of his boxers and pushed them down. His cock hung hard and heavy against her thigh as he brought his weight down on her. She ground her hips greedily against him. Pulling him closer she wrapped her legs around him. He lined up with her and plunged forward, sinking all nine thick inches in one stroke. Her scream was a mixture of pain and pleasure. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone and he was big.

The sound of her scream woke him. And the smell of gunpowder and peaches had recognition setting in.

"Abby?" he ground out through clenched teeth. Lifting his head he stared into her upturned face. Her eyes had a dazed, unfocused expression. "Oh, fuck."

"Gibbs, please," her voice was a raspy whisper.

Gibbs grunted, the feel of being buried deep inside that hot little body threatened to break him. Her tight, wet heat clenched and pulsed around his penis. He held still until he thought he would go mad with it. Finding his much younger Goth best friend under his aroused body should have turned him off, at least a little. But he couldn't remember ever being so hard.

Her husky pleading voice and her snug passage convulsing around his flesh had him hard as steel and leaking like a sieve. He gripped one of her thighs pulling it up high on his waist, causing her to open wider, and allowing him to sink deeper. Holding her tight he pulled back out and then sank back in with a twist of his hips. He used his free hand to tilt her hips and repeated his thrust. She trembled and panted under him as he started to thrust into her body, slow and deep.

Her wet silky heat hugged him tightly as he surge deep. His balls felt tight and heavy as he rode her hard. Her moans had him sinking into her creamy heat as fast as his body would allow.

Abby met each of his thrusts, rocking against him as she moaned and mumbled incoherently. He felt her walls tighten around him and she screamed out his name. Liquid heat gushed from her core and her muscles gripped his cock like a vise, milking him. He thrust twice more and buried himself deep as he filled her with his seed.

He pulled out of her and collapsed onto the floor beside her. As the oxygen returned to his brain there was only one thought going through his head.

'_What in the fuck did I just do? I just fucked Abby.' _His chest heaved as he stared at the ceiling. He glanced over at the tangle of black hair spread out across the floor. His eyes swept down her nude body. Her ivory skin was flushed and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He felt his cock twitch with interest. Oh yeah, he had just fucked Abby, and it had been the best fuck of his life.

Sitting up he growled savagely, "Shit." He got to his feet, and then helped her up from the floor. He sat her on the couch and headed for the bathroom to get a wash cloth, muttering under his breath the whole time.

He lingered in the bathroom, berating himself and his unruly dick. He wanted nothing more than to go back out there and bury himself in her over and over until neither one of them could move. The reality of being inside of her had felt so much better than the dream.

Twenty minutes had passed before he realized it. He exited the bathroom just in time to hear a car door close. Jerking the front door open he watched the taillights of a cab as it pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby spent the rest of the weekend curled up on her couch just as she had originally planned with the exception of the tears that flowed continuously. Every time she closed her eyes he was there. She slept fitfully when she did manage to fall sleep. Her dreams started with beautiful memories of their encounter but quickly morphed into the harsh reality of rejection and disgust. She woke with a sob as she recalled the muttered condemnation. She could still see the disbelief in his eyes and hear his rambling as he walked away from her.

His words cut her to the core. _'I can't believe I just did that. It's Abby for Christ sake. I'm not attracted to Abby. Maybe I'll wake up and it will all have been a seriously fucked up dream. Please be a dream, please be a dream.' _

Once he had disappeared into the bathroom she wasted no time tossing her clothes on. When she was dressed, she called a cab, and went outside to wait. She climbed in and gave her address to the cab driver as soon as the car pulled up. She didn't bother to look back as the cab pulled away, she was too busy crying over everything that she had lost.

She had finally experienced what it was like to be loved by the man that owned her heart. The reality had greatly surpassed every dream she had ever had. For the first time in her life she had felt complete. It was like their souls had merged when their bodies had. It crushed her to have him pull away from her in disgust once it was over. It was hard to deal with because not only had she lost the love of her life, she had lost her best friend, and it felt as if he had taken a part of her soul with him when he turned his back on her.

GABBY_GABBY

Abby arrived for work on Monday morning to find the bullpen empty. Seeing no sign of Gibbs and his team anywhere she headed down to Autopsy to see Ducky. He was surprised that Abby had not been informed that Gibbs and his team had been sent over seas on assignment. As Ducky filled her in on where the team had gone, her heart broke all over again. Had they still been friends Gibbs would have called and told her they were leaving. He had always let her know in the past.

The weeks passed slowly for Abby. With only one team in the building and no cases to keep her busy, she found herself drifting into despair. She spent all of her time working on cold case evidence and dodging Ducky's questions about what was bothering her. It didn't help that Gibbs had always called her every day to check in with her whenever they were out of town. Until now that is. She had heard from the others several times during the two weeks that they were gone but the one person she longed to talk to never bothered to call.

"My dear Abigail, I wish you would tell me what is bothering you. I know it is more than the team being gone."

"I'm just dealing with some personal stuff. I will be fine."

"Well, if you change your mind you know that I am here for you. At least we will have everyone back home in a few days. Things will be better once they are here. Are you planning your usual celebration of their return? I would be more than happy to help."

"You'll have to celebrate without me Ducky. I was invited to attend an educational seminar in Paris. The Director scheduled a replacement for me and signed off on it last week. I get one month in Paris and then I decided to go see my brother and niece for a few weeks before I return to work. I haven't been home in a few years and I miss them. I will miss everyone here but I really need the time away to sort out some things in my life."

"When are you leaving my dear?"

"My flight leaves first thing Sunday morning. The seminar starts on Wednesday."

"Well, I am sure the gang will miss seeing you. Especially Tony, he was asking me if I had a cure for Abby withdrawal when I talked to him last. It would seem that they are all suffering from your absence."

Her thoughts went to Gibbs and their lack of contact. _'Not all of them. There's at least one of them that will be happy to find me gone when they return.' _ She swallowed back her tears and kept those thoughts to herself.

"What can I say I am like a drug to some and a disease to others." She listened to him ramble on while she shut down her babies. When she was finished they said their goodbyes and she headed home to pack. Maybe her time away would ease her shattered heart.

GAGGY_GABBY

Gibbs cursed himself for the umpteen millionth time. He wanted to go after Abby when she had left his house. After watching the cab pull away he had thrown his clothes on, grabbed his keys and was out the door when he stopped himself. He had no idea what to say to her. He told himself that he needed time to think, time to sort through what happened. He spent the entire weekend trying to figure out what to do. After countless hours he was no closer to a solution or the elusive answers that he was searching for.

The facts remained that Abby was his best friend, and had been one of only two constants over the past twelve years. He had known Ducky only a few years longer than he had known Abby. She was definitely the longest relationship he had ever had with the opposite sex.

He had kept that relationship safe by continuously lying to himself and anyone else who bothered to question the connection they shared. Abby wasn't his type. Abby was too young. Abby was too different. I _**don't**_ love Abby.

He had fought his feelings for her repeatedly over the years. But he had always been able to put their friendship first until now. Now everything had changed. Now his secret thoughts and desires could no longer be willed away by those lies. With one act his blurred dreams had become startling with vivid clarity. He could no longer distort his focus. Every time he closed his eyes she was there. Not just an image he had dreamed up, but the clear reality. He could feel her touching him, surrounding him. He could taste her lips and feel the texture of her tongue as it battled with his. He was consumed with a need for her that scared him to death. This was like nothing he had ever experienced and for a man that had been married four times, divorced three times, and had several lovers and girlfriends over the years that was saying a lot.

There had been an instant connection between them the moment they met. He had used his usual tactics on her and she had put him in his place without batting an eye.

_When he heard that Director Morrow had hired a female forensic specialist he had been shocked. But he had insisted that she was the best in her field. Morrow told him that they had been lucky that she had accepted his offer. Apparently the FBI had offered her twice the salary and three times the budget. _

"_She's a little different Jethro, but she's good. Just be nice and give her a chance."_

"_I'm never nice to any one Tom. She wants respect and trust she'll have to earn it."_

"_Just don't run her off."_

_Gibbs growled at the assault on his ears as he exited the elevator. He wasn't sure what that noise was but it needed to stop now. He found the source of the noise as soon as he cleared the door to the lab. Reaching up he jerked the plug from the wall, silencing the blaring radio. Only to be assaulted by a shrill yell._

"_Hey, I was listening to that."_

"_You're not now. I need my results." His first thought was to wander if she had to shop in the toddler section to get a skirt and shirt that small. Her skirt was red and black plaid. Her black shirt had red lettering that said "Not All Scientists Can Be Hot Like Me!" Her boots were thigh highs and had thick soles that added at least three inches to her height. _

"_I don't have any results. I just started running test on the samples from Dr. Mallard. I don't know who you are but you haven't given me any evidence to run."_

"_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and that evidence you got from Ducky is mine. I need the results," he growled the words._

"_Well Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs tests take time and you're going to have to wait. You seem like a smart guy so it shouldn't take you long to figure out that this is MY lab and I run MY lab MY way."_

_He could feel his temper getting the better of him. "I don't have time to wait. Lives are depending on those results." He gave her his best glare._

"_And they said you were scary. Sexy, yes. Scary? Not hardly." The look she gave him was all sex and he instantly grew hard. She licked her lips, winked, and smiled at him before turning back to her machines. "You'll know something as soon as I do Agent Sexy. Now go away and let me do my job." He did the only sane thing he could think of, he fled. _

The lies had started that day. His body reacting to her had been a fluke. He had been alone too long. An instant friendship blossomed out respect and continued to grow with a flourish. Any other feelings were buried in half truths, mild flirtations, and the occasional redhead.

The biggest lie of them all was the hardest to come to terms with. He was protecting Abby. He had even made it a special rule. Protect Abby at all costs. But the reality was that he was protecting himself. If he let himself love Abby she would have the ability to destroy him. After losing Shannon and Kelly, he had promised himself that he would never be that vulnerable again. That lie had caused him to do the one thing he swore he never would. He had hurt Abby and possible irrevocably destroyed their friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

The two weeks they were in Cairo had been an eye opener for Gibbs. He hadn't missed anyone like this since Shannon. Abby came to him in his dreams every night, but it wasn't enough. He spent all his down time trying to sort out his feelings and trying to figure out a way to fix things with her. Not having any contact with her had been the most difficult thing he had ever done but as much as he had struggled with it the experience had cemented the fact that he couldn't live without her. His plan was simple. He would take her out to a nice dinner and afterwards he would tell her the truth about everything.

He hadn't counted on coming home and finding out that Vance had sent her to Paris for an educational seminar. He had called her as soon as he found out that she was gone, she didn't answer. He tried again the next day and the day after that. His first week back he had called her fifteen times and she never answered. The team had her on a video chat a couple times while she was gone. Seeing her had helped, even if it was just on a video screen. But other than saying hi, she ignored his attempts to join the conversation. Being ignored and dismissed hurt. He found himself wondering if this was anything like what she had felt upon finding out he was gone. Maybe it was payback for him not calling or talking to her. The conclusion he came to was not pleasant. He was really starting to hate himself.

Doing what he always did, Gibbs wound up spending a lot of time working on his boat. He had really been living up to that second B the past month. And everyone had been more than happy to point that out. When they had returned from Cairo to find out that Abby wouldn't be there to greet them like she usually did, it had been a big hit to moral. Tim and Ziva didn't hide the fact that they had missed Abby but Tony was the most vocal about it. His moping had irritated Gibbs to the point that it had gotten him more than one concussion inducing head slap. The longer Abby was gone the more surly and irritated Gibbs became.

On the last day of her seminar Abby had called to say hi and tell everyone that she would be leaving the next morning and heading to Louisiana to see her brother. Ducky watched as Gibbs signed something that he thought meant '_call me please_' and Abby signed back '_no_'. Ducky had noticed that something was wrong with Abby before she left. He had immediately noticed that something was different with Gibbs upon his return from Cairo. When Abby had Skyped the first time it had taken only a few seconds to pick up on the tension between her and Gibbs. He thought that what ever it was would work itself out. But the longer Abby was gone, the worse it seemed to get. After this last call, he was truly beginning to worry. He decided to show up at Gibbs house later that night and confront him.

Ducky made his way downstairs to find Gibbs working on his boat. The man was nothing if not predictable. If he had a problem or something was bothering him, it was a pretty sure bet that he could be found in his basement working with his hands.

"Do you want to tell me what happened with you and Abby?" 

Gibbs looked up at his old friend but just stared at him for a minute and then continued working on his boat. 

"I knew something was wrong with Abigail and I figured it involved you but until our last video chat I wasn't certain what it was. I knew the day would come that you would cross the line with her Jethro, and to be honest I expected it to happen long before now." 

Gibbs head jerked up and his mouth dropped open in shock. "What do ya mean you expected this to happen? Abby and I have never been more than friends." 

"Who are you trying to fool my dear boy? Have you forgotten how long I have known you?" 

"Haven't forgotten Duck." 

"Jethro you have been in love with that girl almost as long as she has been in love with you. I suspected that she had feelings for you long ago, but my suspicions were confirmed when I overheard a conversation she was having with Kate."

"What did she say to Kate?"

"It was said in private and I wouldn't feel right repeating it. I am simply trying to make you see that our young Abigail has been in love with you for a very long time. You have put her through a lot over the years, but never once have I seen your relationship waiver. Something changed. Something happened that has shaken and is threatening the very foundation of said relationship. I have never seen either of you at odds with each other like this and it is frightening." 

Abby knew him inside out and upside-down. He could tell her anything, and it had always been that way. After Mexico he had told her everything about Shannon and Kelly. He had even let her hold him while he cried. Being vulnerable was something he had never done with anyone, not even Shannon herself. But he trusted Abby not just with his life but with his past and his future. What Ducky was saying frightened him too. The last thing he wanted to do was lose Abby. His Abby. His future. 

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of a future with Abby. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the thought of the future excited him. "I need to talk to her Duck. She hasn't answered my calls." 

"Have you left her a message to call you back?"

"No, you know I don't like talking to machines. I have been calling at least twice a day since we got back. She doesn't answer. She barely says hi to me during her video calls. I asked her to call me, I even said please and she signed '_no'. _How am I supposed to fix this if she won't talk to me?" 

"You could always text her or send her an email. It may be easier to get started that way. It's Abigail, think outside of the box Jethro. I suggest an email, but if you expect to get anywhere you will have to open up." 

"Maybe I will. Thanks Duck." 

"Any time my boy. You are both dear to my heart and I long to see you happy."

As soon as ducky left Gibbs made himself a cup of coffee and headed for the kitchen table. He got his laptop out of the drawer by the table and set it up. Abby had spearheaded his team into buying him a new laptop several years ago and even though he groaned and protested it had come in handy more than once. Now he was hoping to make it worth its weight in gold. 

From LJGibbs 

To ALScuito 

Hi Abs. I have been calling you everyday and you refuse to answer. I asked you to call me and you tell me no. I understand that you're angry at me and you have every right to be. I have been a real bastard to you and I would truly understand if you never talk to me again. But I sincerely hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. There are so many things that I need to say to you. So many things that I need to explain. But even if you did answer my calls, I am not sure that I would be able to get the words out. I do need to talk to you but since talking really isn't my thing and you aren't exactly willing to talk to me right now, I thought this might be easier for both of us. 

I want to start off by saying that I don't regret making love to you. My only regret is that I made you feel like you needed to leave. I wanted to go after you and I should have. I should have never let you out of my arms. I have to admit I was shocked to wake up and find myself in that position. Not because it was you with me but because I have been waking alone from a similar dream of us for years. I have spent more years than I care to admit trying to convince myself that you're nothing more than a friend. I have spent way too many years lying to us both. The truth is you're my best friend. I have always loved you, just not sure when it went from loving my friend to being in love with you. But make no mistake Abby; I have been in love with you for a long time. I know it was long before Mexico. If I had to guess I would say around the Mawer ordeal. I just never thought we could work. Even if I put aside the 12 year age difference, we are complete opposites. But I guess maybe that's what has made us such good friends. When it comes right down to it, those differences give us balance. They _are_ what make us work. And making us work is what I want. Even though we are different, we do share the same morals and values.

I want to apologize for not calling to let you know we were being sent to Cairo and for not calling while I was away. If what I felt when I returned to find you gone is any indication of how you felt, I hurt you deeply and for that I am sorry. I can only say that I used the time as wisely as possible. Every minute that I wasn't working, I spent thinking about you. I had to take the time to think about everything that happened and what it all meant. Maybe it was wrong but it was time that I needed. I am a thinker and a planner. I have never been very good at relationships. But then again only one of my relationships ever mattered until now. All of the others were just filler for an empty life. Everything is riding on this one. I can't mess this up Abs. You mean too much to me.

I love you Abby Sciuto and I know that if you give me a chance I can make you happy.

Please give us a chance.

Gibbs

He didn't re read or spell check, he just hit send before he could change his mind.

When he was done he took a quick shower and headed to the couch for some much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs woke at 0600 as usual. His dream of her had been so vivid that he ached to find himself alone. He made his way to the coffee and downed his first cup in seconds. Once he had consumed his second cup he put his sneakers on and headed out for his five mile morning run. An hour later he was showered, dressed, and sitting down at the table with an omelet and his third cup of coffee.

Logging into his email he couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious. The feeling intensified when he saw that Abby had sent him a reply.

From ALScuito 

To LJGibbs 

_Sending email! You go Gibbs! _

He laughed, as he knew she had intended.

_I don't have the words to express how happy I was to get your email. I do have to admit that I was shocked. But I think that would be a normal reaction for anyone receiving an email from you. I mean you are Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you detest all forms of technology. But most of all I was terrified of what you had to say. No matter how hard I have tried over the past six weeks, I can't stop thinking of you. I have missed you so much. I need my best friend Gibbs, I need you. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by your reaction. But I thought it was because you were disgusted about what happened. To think that something I found so beautiful repulsed you, hurt. I have loved you for a long, long time. Making love with you, no matter how it happened, was a fantasy come to life for me. It was more life changing for me than you know._

I need you to be sure that I am what you want. I have always seen a future with you. I know that you don't believe in soul mates and if you did I am sure that Shannon was yours. But I was brought up believing in them and all I can say is that you are mine. I sensed it the moment we met so with you it is all or nothing for me. Sciuto's have one mate for life. Once I have you, I will never let you go. I may be fifth but I will be the last.

I would understand if you can't commit, but I can't not commit. You mean too much to me.

I love you with everything that I am.

Love Your Girl, Abby

His girl. Yes, she was his girl. Did the thought of commitment scare him? He was afraid of losing Abby. Afraid that she might be taken from him like Shannon and Kelly had been. But he felt no fear in loving her. Even the thought of marriage didn't scare him as it had with his three exes'. With them it had been a pitiful attempt to forget what he had lost. With Abby it would be about this all consuming need to make her a part of him forever.

He wondered briefly if she even meant marriage when she said commitment. She had said once that she never wanted to get married. If she still felt that way he wondered how hard it would be to change her mind. He wanted all of her. He needed her to be his.

With that thought in mind he sent her a quick message before leaving for work.

From LJGibbs 

To ALScuito 

I'm committed to the best thing in my life, you. I miss you Abs. I hope you enjoyed Paris. Have fun with Luca and his family. I will talk to you soon.  
Yours forever Gibbs

From ALScuito 

To LJGibbs 

_Despite my melancholy state I did manage to enjoy the time I spent in Paris. I meet up with some old friends at the seminar. Sara and I roomed together while we attended college in Boston. She lives in Vegas now and works as a level 3 CSI. She gave a presentation with her boss Gil Grissom. Grissom is the top entomologist in the states and top two in the world as well as being a level 4 CSI and the current nightshift supervisor of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. It's kind of funny because Sara and I met Grissom at a lecture he was giving in Boston twelve years ago. They remind me of us in a way. She fell for him the minute she saw him. He of course is older (15 years in their case). They spent a lot of time together that summer. They became friends. Sara moved to Vegas and they have worked together for the past ten years. Anyways, to make a long story short they have been together for two years now and just got married a few months ago. It was good to see them both, especially seeing them together and happy._

_I enjoyed the art and history immensely. But it didn't take me long to figure out that Paris is not for me. I much more enjoy our American history. My heart lies with the patriotism and beauty that is found in our beautiful United States. I was tempted to kiss the ground when I got off of the plane in New Orleans but I figured I would save that for when I arrive in DC. That is my true home._

_I have enjoyed my time with Luca and Lainey. She is such a wonderful little girl. She takes after Luca. As far as the rest of the clan, well let's just say there is not much love lost between us. I am sure that if the deed didn't have my name on it I would be staying at the Inn instead of in the house I grew up in. I do feel bad causing problems though. Luca sent his wife Claire to stay with her parents while I am visiting. It is just sad. Luca has always been a good brother and stood by me but I hate putting him in that position. It is the main reason I don't visit more often. Claire and her family are southern aristocrats and have no tolerance for anyone or anything different. And Abby Sciuto is the epitome of different._

_Honestly I think they are all still holding a grudge because I beat their sweet little princess in every pageant I ever entered. Yes Gibbs I am a several time crowned junior, junior miss, senior, and all state Miss Louisiana. I was the Bell of the Ball for four years running and they all hated it. My daddy used to say I could do Goth to glamour like it had never been done before. One of the things I loved most about my family was that they gave me the freedom to choose and they let me be me. It never mattered that we had more money than those snooty posers. We were always different in the eyes of others. They were the deaf couple with the weirdo Goth daughter who was obsessed with death. And poor Luca, he was the sweet normal little boy stuck in the middle of crazy town. Of course that was until he started running around in circles asking everyone if they wanted to join the fun by taking a trip to crazy town. He even made up tickets and tried to sell them to all the other kids at school. The tickets were all one way. You know once you go crazy there is no going back. He always did know how to make us all laugh._

_So, are you sure that you don't want a refund on that ticket to Crazy Town?_

_I miss you and wish you were here with me. It is hard being here with them gone. I love you!_

_Love Your Girl, Abby_

From LJGibbs 

To ALScuito 

_I am glad to hear you got to catch up with your friends. They sound like interesting people. Maybe we can go to Vegas and visit some time. That's me trying to be more outgoing. Tony has been telling me that I need to be more outgoing for years. I usually just give him an extra hard head slap and the glare. _

_I understand what you mean about Paris. It was not the place for me. I missed DC. This Marine is all about his homeland. I have spent quite a bit of time in other countries over the years and no matter where it was I longed to be back in the US. I do have some nice memories of my time there but it was mostly work and a pseudo relationship that was a necessity for the job and built out of lies. It served its purpose but damaged a good friendship/partnership. We weren't in love, and the friendship we had was nothing like the one I have with you. But we were friends. I like to think that Jenny and I had gotten some of that friendship back before she died. She knew how I felt about you. She left me a letter, talked about you and me and taking chances. I'll have to let you read it sometime. She thought the world of you Abs, said you were the only woman in the world that would ever make me happy. She was right. _

_Some friend I am, I should have realized how difficult it would be for you to go home. I should be there with you. I know you have said that you didn't get along with Luca's wife and her family, but I had no idea that it was that bad. You shouldn't have to deal with their ignorance. Especially being you first time back since your parents died. Try to focus on Luca and Lainey. If you need me I'm here and so are Ducky and the rest of the team. We all love you just the way you are. You're beautiful no matter what you wear Abs. Of course I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those ball gowns. I know there has to be pictures somewhere. _

_As for my ticket to Crazy Town, as long as you're there, there's no place I would rather be. I'm counting the days until I can wrap you up in my arms._

_Yours forever Gibbs_


	7. Chapter 7

Only three more days and she would be home. They had been apart for two very long months. After a week of emails they had progressed to texting. It was just as effective and often allowed for a quicker response time. She had sent him several pictures and a few videos. He didn't know how to view the videos so he called her. She answered on the first ring and walked him through downloading and viewing the video. After that call, he began calling her every night. They talked for hours and he was amazed at how easy it had been to actually open up and talk to her. They were open and honest about everything. He just hoped that the ease in which they were communicating continued in person. He was more than ready for the opportunity to try. He was definitely past ready for her return.

When Gibbs got to the office things were quiet so he decided to corner Tony. 

Gibbs looked over at his senior field agent. "Dinozzo." 

"Yea boss?"

"What are you guys planning for Abby?" 

"Not sure yet. We were thinking of a little party at the bar or at Ducky's, but nothing final yet." 

"How many people are you inviting?" 

"Just us, Ducky, and Palmer. Tim and Palmer will probably bring their girlfriends. Want to keep it just the family." 

"Keep it simple. Cookout at my house on Saturday. Should work since were off call." Gibbs bit back a smile at the shocked look on Tony's face. He had always had an open door policy at his house but he had never actually invited people over. Allowing his team to use his place for a party had to fall along the lines of Hell freezing over. 

"You gonna let us set up a stereo for dancing and let us decorate?" 

He nodded. "Just keep it simple and find music that us old people can tolerate. Stuff you can actually dance to." 

"Sure thing, I'll have Ziva and Tim help me get everything planned and set up." 

"Sounds good. I'll organize food with ducky. Simple but nice Tony. Want Abby to know how much we all missed her." 

"Got it boss." Tony's mind clicked into party planning mode as he turned back to his computer 

Gibbs opened up some cold case files to keep them busy for the day. Shortly after noon his phone beeped at him. It said he had a message with an attachment. He opened the attachment and smiled. It was a video clip of Abby and her four year old niece posing in black boots, matching red bikinis, and black parasols. The girls were both laughing and he could hear her brother Luca on audio.

'_Is there a reason you are wearing combat boots with your bikini Abs?'_

'_She has to daddy the rules say all beauty pageant contestants have to wear shoes even when modeling swim wear. I was going to wear my high heals but I wanted to be twins with Auntie.'_

'_Go figure.'_

'_Auntie let's show daddy our walk.'_ Abby grabbed her hand and they did a pretty good version of a model runway walk. The video ended with both girls bowing, and then Abby came back on signed I love you Gibbs and blew him a kiss.

Gibbs sat back in his chair with a big smile on his face and sent her a text. '_I love the bikini but I love you more. Is that a tat on your hip?_'

Her response was instant. '_Yes, it's the one I got when Kate got hers. It's the last one I had done. If you ask real nice I just might show it to you when I get home._'

They continued to text back and forth for a few minutes before Gibbs told her he had to get busy. They caught a lead a few hours later and it kept them busy for the rest of the day and well into the next. They had solved the case just before noon so Gibbs let them take a long lunch before returning to finish their paper work. It was still fairly early when he sent them home.

He stayed long enough to finish reviewing the reports then headed home himself.

After a quick shower he threw on a pair of jeans and an old USMC t-shirt and headed out back. He spent a couple of hours cleaning the patio pulling out tables and chairs. When he finished he headed inside to tackle the bedrooms.

The guest room just needed clean sheets. He usually kept it made up for company. Anyone that stayed over generally used it. Most often it was Abby or Tony. On rare occasions Fornell, Mike, or his dad used the room. He had only used the master bedroom a few times since his last divorce and he hadn't used it at all since Mexico. The mattresses had been purchased after Stephanie moved out. The bed was currently stacked full of boxes. He took his time going through the boxes. Most of the contents were repacked and placed in the attic. Once the boxes were gone he made sure everything was clean and made the bed. He put fresh towels in the bathrooms and then double checked to make sure everything was ready.

He wanted to share this room with Abby. Wanted it to be their room, he wanted it to be their house.

He opened the door to the third bedroom. It had been Kelly's room. He had packed all of her personal things into boxes that he had stacked in the corner of the room. The furniture was all the same as it had been when she was still alive. The twin size bed made up with Strawberry Shortcake bedding sat against the far wall. Opposite the bed was a white dresser with a large mirror. A small white desk and matching book case took up most of the other wall.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the familiar overwhelming sense of despair he had always felt any time he had ever thought of clearing out this room. To his surprise it didn't come. Maybe it was finally time. This room had caused a lot of fights with Diane and more than a couple with Stephanie. Diane had wanted to make an office out of it and had fought him tooth and nail.

He didn't know if Abby would want to use the space but he wanted her to have it if she needed it. He was determined to make her the final Mrs. Gibbs. This time he was going all in. No more hanging on to ghosts. Shannon and Kelly would always be a part of him but it was past time for him to let go. They lived in his heart, not in this house. His future was with Abby and he was looking forward to it.

With that future in mind he spent several hours taking apart furniture and placing it along with the boxes in the attic beside the ones that had come from his room. Once he was done he felt a sense of peace and happiness settle over him. He could picture his girls, both of them smiling at him. And he could of swore he heard Shannon saying, '_It's about time Jethro. Take care of each other and don't forget to say the words._'

With a smile on his face he headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He pulled his phone out and called Abby. She answered on the second ring. 

"Hey Gibbs, perfect timing. I just got done putting Lainey to bed." 

"Did you have fun at the zoo today?" Full cup in hand Gibbs settled himself on the sofa. 

"It was so much fun. I think I enjoyed it more than she did. We picked a good day. The weather was perfect and it wasn't too crowded. It was a great way to spend my last day here." 

"Glad you had a good time. You ready to head home?" 

"Yea, got my bags all packed. It's just a matter of getting all of them to the airport in the morning." 

"I'll be there to get ya from the airport when you get in." 

"That will be good. I would like that." 

They spent several hours talking about anything and everything. It was well past midnight when they finally said their goodbyes and he sacked out on the couch. 

The work day passed quickly on Friday. With no new cases they all left the yard around three. Tony, Ziva, and McGee headed to Gibbs to decorate and get the patio ready for Saturday. Gibbs headed for the store to get the food. Ducky, Ziva, and Brenna were taking care of everything except for the meat. They were leaving that as Gibbs job. When he got back to his house he found the boys hanging lights to an area they had set up as a dance floor. 

"Looks good." 

"Thanks boss."

He ordered take out while they finished decorating and they all sat around his living room talking and eating until it was time for him to pick up Abby. 

He ushered them out ahead of him telling them he'd see them tomorrow. As he climbed into his car, he wondered if it was normal for a man his age to feel butterflies in his stomach. He tried to find a word to describe what he was feeling and cringed when the first word that popped into his head was giddy. Only girls felt giddy, he was a Marine for God sake. 

GABBY_GABBY_GABBY 

Abby wasted no time exiting the plane. She was excited past the point of being giddy. She missed being home, but more than that she missed Gibbs and the rest of her family. 

She was also nervous. Things had changed between her and Gibbs and the close friendship that they had always shared had grown stronger the past few weeks. She had been shocked by the emails he had sent her. He had really opened himself up to her. She had always understood that he was a man of few words, only talking when there was something important to say. He had talked to her more than most over the years but his openness in the emails and even over the phone was amazing. Their conversation last night had been about their favorite things. They had learned quite a few new things about each other. She just hoped that he would be able to be as open face to face. 

The moment they spotted each other she ran towards him. He opened his arms and caught her mid leap. His arms tightened around her and his mouth closed on hers. They broke apart when they needed oxygen. 

"I missed you Gibbs. Never again. That was too long." 

"I know. Missed you to Abs. Not lettin you go without me. Been two months and three days. Way too long." He gave her a quick kiss and a smile before pulling back. 

Grabbing her luggage from the baggage claim he then led her to his car and drove them to her apartment. 

"Went by and aired out your apartment yesterday." He laced his fingers with hers and kissed her knuckles before resting their hands on his knee. 

She couldn't help but smile at his tender gesture. "Thanks, I'm sure it needed it." 

"There was a note taped to your door. Fumigating next week." He could tell by the look on her face that she was aggravated. 

"Great, guess I'll be looking for a place to stay." 

"Gotta place, no need to look." The smile she gave him was contagious. 

"You are the best Gibbs." Abby started bouncing excitedly in her seat. Stopping suddenly she threw her hand over her mouth. 

"You ok Abs?" He gave her a worried look. 

She took several small steady breaths before she felt that it was safe to speak. "I'm fine Gibbs. I've just been feeling a little off lately." 

"For how long?" 

"A few weeks, it started my last week in Paris. I thought it was something I ate at first but then it lingered for a few days. I figured I might have picked up a bug or something. Doesn't get to bad, just some occasional nausea. I have an appointment on Monday." 

"Any other symptoms?" 

"No." Her answer came too fast. And she was chewing on her lip. 

He pulled into the parking lot of her building and led her upstairs putting her suitcases down in the living room as she shut the door.

"Talk to me Abs. Something's bothering you."

"It's just I don't want to jump to conclusions. Don't want to hurt you. This thing between us is new and I just don't want to mess it up but I'm afraid that we already did. I was going to see Lucas doctor while I was there but decided to wait. I'm scared Gibbs." 

"Slow down Abby. What are you talking about? What are you afraid of?" 

"I'm afraid of being right, afraid of you being upset. I'm afraid that I might lose you when I just got you. I didn't even think about it Gibbs. It didn't even register until last week." 

He watched her hands signing as she rambled. Her movements were fast and jerky and he was having a hard time fallowing. A sign she made was clear enough to finally catch his attention. He felt as if he had just been sucker punched. It took him a minute to get his breath. 

"I didn't use protection. I'm sorry Abby. I didn't even think." 

"We Gibbs, we didn't use protection. I have never had sex without a condom and I was on birth control until eight months ago. I had to go off of them because they were screwing with my hormones."

"I've always used condoms. Except with Shannon, when we were trying. Not sure how I forgot Abs, I have never forgotten. Well, until now." They were both quiet for a while. Gibbs was the first to speak. "Let me go get a test. Don't think either one of us will be able to wait until Monday Abs." 

"Ok then, let's do a test." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek before heading out the door. 

Five minutes and two glasses of water later Gibbs was back with the test. Before she could take it from him he stopped her. 

"Abby, I just realized that I don't want to do this here." 

Her eyes were wide and she looked worried. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to do the test." 

"I do, I just ... Can we go to the house? I want to do this there. I know we didn't plan this but if this test is positive and I am going to be a dad again, I want to find out in the house we are going to raise our kids in. I was in Iraq the first time and missed out on this with Kelly. I want us to do the test in our house." 

"Our house?" 

"Yea Abs, ours." 

She jumped up and grabbed her purse and keys. "What are you waiting on?" 

They grabbed her suitcases and headed out the door. 

He made the drive in less than 10 minutes. Grabbing her bags he carried them up to the master bedroom.

Setting the bags down, and picked up the test kit. "Want to do it here Abby, in our bedroom." He watched her quietly as she looked around the room. 

The transformation was amazing. The last time Abby had seen this room it had resembled a storage locker. The room had been cold and empty despite the boxes that occupied every flat surface. Now it felt warm and inviting. The bed spread and curtains were all earthy tones that accented the rich natural color of the wooden headboard and hardwood floors. There was a large matching area rug in the middle of the room. There was a vase filled with wild flowers on the dresser. She couldn't help but think that it felt like home.

"Wow Gibbs. What did you do with all the boxes?" 

"Attic." 

"You didn't have to do all this. I know you don't like using this room." 

"Did it for us Abs. Want you here in this house, in this room. Got the bed after the last ex left. Never shared it with anyone, wanna share it with you." 

He smiled and handed her the test then nudged her toward the master bath. 

Abby emerged a few minutes later and sat beside him. "Three minutes and we will know." 

"What are ya thinking about?" 

"Us, you, I feel like I'm dreaming." 

"Good dream or bad?" 

"Good. I'm afraid, but not for the reasons you would think. I'm sitting here wanting things I never thought I would. I want it to be positive. I want to have a baby with you. I want it all with you. But I don't want you to feel like ..." Her voice trailed off. 

"I'm afraid you'll change your mind when the second B flares up. Not an easy man Abs." 

"Gibbs, I am well aware of your bourbon drinking, boat building, bastardly ways. I know all about the job. Just because _they_ didn't understand doesn't mean that I don't. That focus and determination, the drive and dedication, the need for solitude and sanctuary, I get it. I get you. Those are all things that attract me to you." 

He pulled her into his arm and held her tight. "You're gonna marry me." 

"Was that an order or a question?" She smiled up at him. 

"It's a fact. And before you ask it has nothing to do with the results of that test. Although, I am a tad old fashioned and believe we should be married before we have kids. But when I was thinking about our relationship and commitment and remembered you saying you were never getting married ... It made me realize that I would do everything I possibly could to get you to marry me." 

She laughed. "You missed the rest of the conversation. Tony and Tim were shocked that I was so against marriage. But Ziva said you may change your mind someday. I said the only way I will ever change my mind is if it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs that's asking. They thought that I was being funny. It may have seemed that way but I was telling the truth. You are the only man I have ever or would ever want to marry."

He lowered his lips to hers in a gentle caress. A beeping sound interrupted the kiss. "It's time. You ready?" He pulled her up with him and they made their way arm in arm into the bathroom. 

Pulling her in front of him and wrapping her in his arms, they looked at the stick sitting on the counter. 

Tapping her on the head she looked up and their tear filled eyes met in the mirror. 

He smiled at her. "Hi mommy." 

Returning his watery smile she turned around and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Gibbs." 

"Love you Abs." He covered her lips with his in a tender kiss full of love and promise.


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to say a quick thank you for everyone that is reading and reviewing. You guys are great.

I imagine Abby's tattoo looking like this only with a few personalizing touches added. image/7445/USMC+Semper+Fidelis+Always+

**Warning: This chapter contains adult content.**

Lifting her into his arms Gibbs carried Abby back into the bedroom. He placed her on her feet beside the bed and turned the covers down.

Abby leaned into his solid body. Gripping the short silver strands at the nape of his neck, she kissed him hungrily. His tongue slid brazenly between her lips in a sultry dance of dominance. Her hands clutched at Gibbs broad shoulders, becoming slightly dizzy as he stole her breath. His large hands curved around her ass and pulled her forcefully against him. His taste, his touch, God she'd missed this! It was so much hotter than she remembered. If the rock hard ridge of his erection pressing against her thigh was any indication, he'd missed her too.

Fighting the need to breathe she dug her fingers deeper into his shoulders. Abby whimpered into his mouth, her tongue finally submitting to his powerful display of ownership.

He pulled away gasping, as his eyes searched her face. He had never felt so out of control. He had never had the urge to possess and claim someone the way he did Abby.

She slid one of her legs around his, bringing their bodies into more intimate contact and Gibbs groaned at the enticing pressure and heat.

"Need you…," he growled, kissing her again. Abby cupped his face, her fingers splaying out over his cheek as she felt his hot, demanding mouth on hers again. She could feel her knees weaken as their tongues began another erotic duel for dominance.

Gradually she pulled away, her head dropping down to thump against the hard muscles of his chest as she tried to catch her breath. Gibbs pressed his lips to the side of her neck, kissing her several times before his tongue began tracing the lines of her spider web tattoo.

He slid his hands up to her waist, finding the zipper of her jeans. Abby shivered at his light touch as he lowered the zipper and pushed the pants to her bare feet. She kicked them off in the direction of her previously discarded boots.

Gibbs hands slowly skimmed up her sides, under her shirt. She raised her arms and he lifted it off in one smooth stroke. He dropped it onto the growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor. Taking a step back he allowed his eyes to follow his hands that were roaming eagerly along her newly exposed flesh.

"So sexy Abs." She shivered. She wasn't sure if it was from his deep lust filled voice or his fingers that gently traced the edges of her lacy bra and matching blue lace of her panties that rested just below her hip bones.

"Victoria's Secret, 'Sexy Little Thing' collection," her voice shook as Gibbs dropped to his knees before her, his blue eyes drinking her in.

"Really? So do you own more than just this sexy little number?" he asked her as his fingers slid with knowing care under the lace hip bands of her cheeky panties. He played with them for a moment, watching as each stroke of his finger had her shivering.

"Gibbs, that tickles," she moaned helplessly. Her nipples were hard and aching now, and her skin had come alive in ways she never thought possible. He leaned forward placing soft kisses on each of her bare thighs; causing her hips to buck as she moaned out loud.

"You're trying to drive me insane," her accusation came out sounding like a strangled plea. Her fingers slid into his silver hair, stroking it lovingly as his mouth traveled effortlessly from one thigh to the other.

"Not any crazier than you're driving me," he muttered against her skin. He slowly hooked his fingers around the lace at her hips and pulled; the panties sliding gently down to Abby's ankles. His eyes fixed on the black ink covering her right hip. The words 'Simper Fidelis, Always Faithful' were inked in cursive surrounded on top and bottom by ribbons of ink that formed hearts. His initials, military rank and military ID number flowed in red ink along the curved black lines that made up the top heart.

Moved beyond words he traced the lines with his finger, followed by his tongue, and finally kissed the brand that marked her as his.

Turning his head, his nostrils flared as he breathed in the sweet musky scent of her arousal. "Abby…," he sighed, lightly brushing the tip of his nose against her soft fur at the juncture of her thighs. Abby tightened the grip on his hair, holding him in place as she whimpered.

"Ohhhh, God." She moaned, as he blew a gentle breath against her mound.

"Relax, Abs," he crooned softly. He continued to caress her as he made his way to his feet.

She watched his strong calloused fingers slide over her shoulder, tracing patterns along her clavicle to her breast bone, stopping when he reached the clasp of her bra. She hummed in response, as he skillfully opened the clasp and let the material fall away, leaving her breasts exposed.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Abby. All strong lines and sexy curves."

Abby's eyelids fluttered and she sucked in a breath as he nipped at her skin. The heat and moisture continued to pool between her thighs as one of his hands slid down between her breasts, in a feather like caress. The gentleness of his touch was in complete contrast with the stinging nips of his teeth as he teased his way along her neck and shoulders.

"Gibbs…," she moaned. "I really want you. Want to see you, taste you. I'd like to mmmmmm …," her voice trailed off as his fingers slid down her stomach to tease through the silky curls before flicking gently at her clit.

She tilted her head and their eyes locked. His brilliant blues had darkened with desire and yearning. His passion held in check by sheer will. It was a look that she understood. She knew he was seeing something similar shining back at him.

"Make love to me, Gibbs, please," she whispered. "I want to feel you deep and slow and hard."

Gibbs turned her and laid her gently on the bed. She watched as he, rapidly tugged his polo off and flung it across the room. Abby's fingers itched to comb through the silver curls that matted his muscled chest.

Her eyes followed his hand as he reached for his belt. She barely got a glimpse of him in all his naked glory before he lowered his large muscular frame onto hers. Abby's protest died on her lips as she lost herself in the wondrous feeling of his skin on hers.

Keeping his weight balanced on his forearms, he nudged her sleek thighs apart until his hips were nestled more intimately against hers. Shifting her hips slightly, she felt his thick shaft slide against her core. Gibbs head dropped forward as he let out a low moan.

Abby trembled as he settled the rest of his weight onto her. She lifted her legs and slid them around his hips. She felt his hard, thick length nudging against the hot, wet folds of her sex.

"Do you want me Abs, tell me you want me. Tell me you need me," his voice was low and rough. She tried to shift, attempted to get closer to him, but he held still, poised to take her, but holding out for her words.

"Please, I want you, need you Gibbs…," she pleaded. Leaning up she caught his chin between her teeth and bit down. The sting from her bite caused him to grunt.

"Easy Abs, don't want to hurt you," he warned as he pushed forward. He took his time, easing into her in slow increments until he was buried as deeply as he could go.

"God baby you're so tight. Relax, Abs, need you to relax so I can move."

She flexed and squeezed her muscles, her core tightened around him. A loud moan tore from his chest as she did it again.

"God, you feel so good!" she blurted, contracting and relaxing, her muscles fluttering along his shaft.

"Not gonna be gentle. Been too long Abs," he growled out. His words made her entire body throb, a fresh wave of wet heat pooling at her core, easing his way.

He pulled out and then thrust his hips forward in a powerful plunge, sliding deep and hard into her. Abby let loose a cry of pure pleasure. Grabbing her hands he lifted them above her head, lacing their fingers together tightly. Her hips lifted rocking into his, beginning a deliberate pounding rhythm that matched their animalistic moans and growls.

She was sure that this felt even better than she remembered. His cock was so hard and thick; it was stretching her, filling her in ways she never dreamed possible. He was touching her in places no other man ever had or ever would. Each thrust of their hips had her hurtling closer and closer to the edge of the abyss.

Harder, faster, deeper, their bodies moved together. Abby felt the flush of her orgasm rip through her body. She tensed and trembled around him as she came. Gibbs thrust hard arching his back; he buried himself as deeply as he could and followed her over the edge.

Lifting her chin he tilted her head up, his lips teased gentle over hers. When they broke apart she smiled. Gibbs smiled back before moving to the side to keep from crushing her. Abby's fingers carded through his sweat dampened hair. His head rested on her chest, his hand caressing her flat abdomen as he spoke softly to their child. He suddenly realized that for the first time in his life he felt whole. It was like that missing piece had finally been found and put back where it belonged. Leaning down he placed a kiss just below her naval and then looked up, locking eyes with Abby.

"Welcome home," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

(Abby's ring- 14k-black-gold-princess-diamond-engagement-ring/) 

Abby woke the next morning surrounded by flowers and Mylar balloons. Some had baby blocks and rattles, some were adorned with bears and other cute animals, and some had written messages. One said thank you. There was one exclaiming 'She's having my baby'. Beside her on the bed was a jeweler's box tied with a ribbon that was attached to a balloon with the words 'Marry me Abby'. She blinked back tears as he sat beside her and picked up the box. 

"What do ya say Abs. Wanna make an honest Marine out of me?"

He opened the box and Abby gasped. The engagement ring was a 2 carat black princess cut diamond set in 14k Black Gold. It was beautiful. She was amazed by how well this man knew and accepted her for who she was.

She threw herself in his arms, tackling him to the bed. She proceeded to smother him in kisses repeating yes over and over as she quickly divesting him of his clothes. Rolling he covered her with his body, slipping the ring on her finger just as he slid into her body. Their love making was slow and tender, an exploration of a new beginning.

Afterward she lay with her head on his chest, tracing patterns and writing words of love on his stomach with her fingers.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had thought about this before you knew about the baby, were you?"

"No, I was serious about it. This with you, with us, its different Abby." He brushed the hair back from her face then traced the line of her jaw with his thumb.

"I was in love with Shannon and when I asked her to marry me, I asked with the intention of spending the rest of my life with her. I never wanted anyone else; never saw past the love I shared with her. When that was taken away from me, when my girls were killed I was broken. I lost a part of me that I never expected to get back."

"When I met Diane, I liked her. When she started talking about marriage, I just went along with it. Spent the whole relationship going through the motions. We spent two years doing nothing but fighting because she wanted me to be someone I wasn't. As you know, it ended with a nine iron to the back of my skull. Didn't learn my lesson though. The ink was barely dry on the divorce papers when I hooked up with ex number two. A drunken party led to a drunken wedding and a quickie divorce 72 hours later. All I really remember about her is that she had red hair and her name was Kim. A few years later I met Stephanie. I tried to love her Abs. She was a good woman. She deserved to be loved. I thought I was ready but I just couldn't do it. I tried to compensate. Figured if I gave her everything she wanted that we could somehow manage to make it work. She wanted kids, the one thing I just couldn't bring myself to give her. I would have given her anything else, but adding a child to a flailing marriage I couldn't do it. We fought about it for months. Finding her in our bed with her boss just gave me the out I had been looking for. After that I had decided that I wasn't capable of loving anyone else."

Abby sat up and grabbed Gibbs shirt off the end of the bed. After she slipped his shirt on, she straddled his thighs. "Everyone make mistakes Gibbs."

Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "There were other problems with the relationships and I know that I wasn't the only one at fault. But the bottom line is I never should have married any of them. I kept to myself for a long time after that. Couldn't even bring myself to date."

"Well something must have happened because I can't say that I remember there being a time that the Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs was ever without a woman." Abby smiled as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Not been that many women Abs. But something did happen. A year later my life was thrown into utter chaos. The day I met you I felt like I had been blindsided. The depth of what I felt scared the hell out of me. I spent a lot of time hiding from myself and from you. It didn't take long for us to become friends and for a long time it was easier for me to hide behind half truths. I could say I love you because you were my best friend. But the crux was I was, I am in love with my best friend."

"I will always love Shannon and Kelly. They will always be in my heart. But this, with us, it's not something I have ever experienced before. I'm not sure how I know, but I do _know_ that I am right where I was always supposed to be. I have always trusted my gut, and my gut says that loving you, marrying you, having babies with you is right."

"I feel it too. I think I knew the minute your surly ass stormed into my lab and started making demands." She laced her fingers with his.

Lifting her left hand he placed a kiss on her knuckles just below her ring. "A few weeks ago, my watch needed a new battery so I took it to a friend of mine and got to looking around. I saw this ring and I knew. When I went back the next day to pick up my watch I bought the bridal set and the matching band for me. Sent you the first email a few days later." 

"I don't want to wait Gibbs. I want quick and simple with just our family and a judge. No court house though." 

"We can do that Abs. How bout the back yard? All we need is Jack. Don't wanna do this without him." 

"Of course not, we need Mike too. We can call see if we can get them here in the next few weeks." 

"What about Luca?" 

"We can ask but if he can't make it that's ok." 

"We'll work it out. I love you Abs." 

"Love you too Gibbs." 

"You ever gonna call me Jethro?" 

"Maybe, it's just... You've always been Gibbs." 

"I'm teasing. You can call me whatever you want." He ran his fingers through her silky hair. 

"I'll keep that in mind Stud Muffin," Abby wiggled her eyebrows making him laugh.

"We should get up. It's almost noon and I don't know about you but I am starving. Picked up some fresh fruit and some rolls for breakfast. Figured we could eat then run a few errands. Need to pick up some supplies from the lumber yard and wanted to get your help with something."

"Sounds good but I'd like to clean up before we eat. Care to join me?" 

They didn't waste any time getting showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Abby wanted coffee but she knew she would have to cut back on her caffeine intake so she stuck with juice. After they were done eating they headed out.

When they got to the lumber yard Gibbs took her to the back and showed her to the drafting room. Opening the folder he had brought with him he laid the plans on the table. 

"These are rough but I think you will get the idea. I want more detailed carving but I need your help with that." 

"Oh my god Gibbs is that ..." 

"A crib, dresser, and changing table. Wanna build our babies furniture." 

"These are beautiful Gibbs. You sure you don't want to quit your day job?" Abby teased. 

He laughed. "Wanted you to see if you can find any carving patterns you like or if they give you any ideas. Can draw up our own if you want. Do you want natural wood, stain, or color? Got time to think about it. Just picking up wood and supplies today." 

They spent several hours going through design books and looking at natural finishes and color tinted stains. When they were done and the lumber was loaded in his truck they headed back to his house.


End file.
